The present disclosure relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to memory controllers.
Non-volatile memory devices can retain data therein even if their power supply is interrupted. For instance, flash memory devices are electrically programmable erasable non-volatile memory devices. Examples of flash memory devices include NAND flash memory devices and NOR flash memory devices.
Moreover, methods of randomizing data of pages using a linear feedback shift register (LFSR) have been used for cells to which data is programmed in a non-volatile memory device.